


fly away, fly away

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: It's always because of her that she will go far, far from where she thought she would.





	

And that was the last box to be opened and enlisted to the bulk of items in the room. Dia already did her part to tidy up hers and leaving Mari on her own. That Japanese-style apartment they rented was not as big as Kurosawa family manor back at Uchiura, but it was as comfortable.

Dia released her hair from restricting ponytail, directed herself to the kitchen as she spoke. “Well then, I need to work on dinner.”

“Dia~ don’t leave me alone with these boxes~” came a whine.

“You need to shape up and tidy your own belongings!” she sharply replied. “If I don’t cook, we’ll get nothing to eat.”

From that day on, Kurosawa Dia and Ohara Mari would start living together. 

“Aww,” Mari faked a pout, which was ignored. “Alright, I’ll try to clean up faster and eat a delicious dinner with my wi—”

“Mari-san! We are not married yet!”

“Yet? _Yet?_ Does that mean—“

“S-Stop making fun of me or you won’t get any food!”

What she should make tonight, though, she wondered.

 

* * *

It has been a very long time since they grew so close to the point of dating (to be exact, 90% arguing to 10% lovey-dovey-ing) since their last year of high school days. Living together has been one of many plans Mari had come up to Dia, though it was very, very hard to accomplish. After a relentless attempt by a certain blonde to beg the Kurosawa family head, compromises, hours of negotiating (to even play shogi together), and finally, a stamp of approval had been issued. Dia couldn’t believe at first but her father said that she could man the branch of Kurosawa Company by the city, nearby where Mari’s workplace at. 

Before she got here, her father gave her thorough lecture and Ruby threw her arms around in joy and congratulate her, telling whether they should remain in contact.

 _‘You too can tell me how sweet Mari-san is, onee-chan.’_ —Dia chuckled lightly as her sister left that word.

“What is it, Dia?”

It seemed that Mari noticed her fine mood, “No, it’s just something I remembered.”

She prepared a simple, curry rice dinner for two with additional chicken katsu. Dia was not really sure as what to make but it looked like Mari enjoyed her cooking nonetheless. There was nothing much in the kitchen as for now, maybe the next day she could shop more to make something fancier like full-course Japanese meal, or perhaps something western-styled.

“I think we should stop for today, we still have tomorrow to tidy up,” Dia said. “I’m a bit tired.”

Suddenly she heard spoon clanking and Mari stood dramatically from her seat.

“That’s _not very good_! My wife is tired, I should give her a massage!”

“Mari-san, that’s not it! And I’m not your wife yet!”

“Aww,” another pout. “But I agree, I don’t want Dia to get sick.”

Dia blinked to find such little words could bring herself blush. “M, Mari-san, it’s not s-such a big deal, I’m just a little spent after such a long trip.”

“Then, I’ll prepare you a nice, warm bath!”

“Mari-san, it’s okay, I’m fine—“

Mari’s finger traced to point at Dia’s, “No, no, no. Dia must sit there and let Mari prepares her a comfortable bath. We are living together now, we must split our housework, okay?”

Dia didn’t bring herself to object.

_It was nice to be spoiled, eh?_

* * *

A nice warm bath in slightly cold night proved to be very good, Mari hummed to herself as she finished her turn, feeling refreshed and great. She let Dia take her turn first, hope that Mari didn’t take too long of her bath so she made Dia waiting. 

There the raven-haired woman was, wearing a red kimono as she nodding on the sofa, fatigue must have been wearing her down. Mari couldn’t help but feel her heart sink by the sight; at how cute Dia’s sleeping face was and at the fact that Dia is weary which made her lulled to sleep.

Slowly, she threw her arms around from the backside, Dia moved slightly from her embrace, emerald eyes gazed at her lazily, a very rare sight for Mari to behold. “It’s cold, you shouldn’t be sleeping here, Dia.”

“... ah, you ... have finished, I see,” she rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry that I fell asleep.”

“Shall we move to bed?” Mari could sense Dia’s glare. “Not in _that_ way, of course. You need to rest for today. I can’t stand to see my lovely Dia being so tired.”

 

.

.

.

 

Their shared room, well, _their own room_  was Mari’s personal arrangement. A simple room with large glass window, one dressing table and wardrobe with futons as beds. She said that she was inspired by Dia’s room back at Kurosawa manor and the fact she liked to see the sea view at night made her went to get a slight alteration. They might opt to get the bed delivered in a few days, but that could wait, there would be many things to do after days of moving out. 

Mari took the right futon, tucking Dia to the left as they continue with aimless talking with a slight attempt for Mari to flirt with Dia to no end, which is failed.

“Mari-san, please stop that,” Dia grumbled. “You said that you don’t want to see me tired.”

“Aww, yes, I did,” Mari said in a sing-song voice, she turned sideways to meet Dia’s pout. “But it’s _fun_ to always be beside you~”

Dia relaxed to a smile nonetheless, they simply laughed, lost in wonder before closing their distance, cuddling and continue the rumbling giggles. Golden eyes didn’t falter as it met the sparkling, the prettiest emerald she could recall in her life which was warm and loving.

Mari could feel Dia’s breath fleetingly to her skin, to her lips, she noticed that she made herself burn, she has been lost yet once again to the raven-haired woman’s charm.

“Dia?” Mari’s call was a bit low, her hands finding her way to comb the luscious black hair of her lover. “Do you love me?”

“W-Why do you ask?”

Their distances were closing to the point their nose brushing at each other, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde. The futon Mari laid for herself was long forgotten as she brought herself to Dia’s.

“I want to do it tonight if you will.” Mari kissed strands of raven tresses, a look of longing was there. “Or ... perhaps no?”

“State your wants clearly, Mari-san, I can’t understand you.” Dia smiled in return, somewhat teasing. 

“Now when I’m not forcing you _things_ ~”

Mari made a pout, again, with this time Dia poked the latter’s cheek.

“Are you saying that you want to be spoiled?”

“Mm ... who knows?”

Emerald eyes shone, beguiling and dangerous upon such vague request. Mari expected Dia would lash out for precious minutes but her answer was a capture to her lips—small, short, soft, almost nonexistent peck.

“ _Dia~_ ” Mari whined, Dia smiled triumphantly.

“Tell me. Clearly.” Dia hummed. “Or I’ll not give you anything.”

Mari bit her lips, desperation sure was apparent in her features, which made Dia wish to tease her more. She climbed on top of Mari, watching the golden orbs wandered in thought as she pried both of her hands aside. The blonde knew all too well that you didn’t need to wear anything underneath your kimono, she knew, but she would always inhale sharply at the sight of Dia—in her disheveled red kimono—took her eyes and mind away.

Every inch of her was a description of beauty.

“What are you looking at?” Dia asked, index finger stroking on Mari’s shoulder blades, seeking attention.

“Sorry, umm,” Mari gulped. “You’re just ... _beautiful_ , Dia.”

“M-Mari-san!”

Dia averted her gaze, trying to huff not-so-bashfully, which made Mari smirked in amusement

“I’m just telling the truth,” she added with giggles, circling her hands to Dia’s nape. “Before the night got—”

Dia was in a position to not argue more with the blonde, only to silence those lips with a kiss—one that  lingering, taunting, and demanding. Mari blinked before she got to see emerald bored into her mesmerized golden, and the raven-haired hunter dived to get another press. She tugged hard to Dia’s hair in a response, couldn’t help to yearn for more.

Although, she didn’t expect was for slim fingers to slip into her nightgown, caressing her hips curiously. Desperate moans were muffled by the kiss; Dia continued to indulge herself with her painfully slow strokes that Mari squirmed below her.

They parted, chest heaved, Dia stopped.

What Mari had was a lustful pair of eyes.

“D-Dia ...”

“Ssh,” she cupped Mari’s flushed cheek. “I know that both of us are impatient.”

Dia bend herself lower, connecting Mari’s neck with her trail of kisses. She was not a type to bite, however, the running pulse by Mari’s neck was far too tempting to be left out. Dia started with a lick, then a smooch which awarded her a needy moan and a slip of teeth, marking Mari as hers.

“—I thought that I will be the one who spoiled you today?” Mari pointed, half-giggling, half-moaning, mind hazing with wants. “And that you were tired?”

“I can’t help myself.” Dia buried her face on Mari’s neck, this time, snuggling needily. “Will you allow me to?”

 

* * *

She felt her head spinning and her body ached the moment she opened her eyes. Rays of light peeking through the curtain made her realize that she had been sleeping so long that it might be already noon. 

10 AM.

Right, she overslept, it must be because—

Heat rose to her cheek as her brain recalled why and how her body ached. Mari did it _too_ far and it was partly her fault who wanted it _that_ far.

Mari would be the one who sleeps peacefully with no care of the time but beside her was a vacant spot. Taking a moment to build up her energy, finally, she dragged herself to get up, took a new shirt from the closet and went outside.

A glimpse of blonde was looking busy around the kitchen, a smell of baked toast, freshly-made cups of coffee, sunny-side-up eggs, and other treats—

“ _Good morning_ , Dia.”

Also, a smile that was the brightest.

“It’s rare to see you cook.”

“Well, you always wakes up before me,” Mari turned back her attention to the stove. “I’ll spoil you with my cooking for today~”

Dia retraced fond memories when she came to stay at Mari’s place occasionally. She would be the one who woke up early and making breakfast, before alarming the blonde woman to get up. To see the role reversed was such a refreshment, also a new experience to see Mari enjoys herself.

The black-haired woman encircled her arms to Mari’s waist, leaned closer to inhale Mari’s scent. Mari felt her heart jumped by that surprise, her perfectly-cooked eggs almost fell down.

“... Dia?”

Dia didn’t flinch even an inch.

“Let me stay like this for awhile, whose fault is this for making me tired, hmm?”

“The egg will be burnt.”

“I don’t mind.”

_And you will burn me once more of your love._


End file.
